


Tables Turned

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Handcuffs, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Power Play, Sexual Content, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Hector has a debt to pay and Jack is all too eager to collect





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place sometime after the first encounter with the Endeavor and before the Pearl arrives at Shipwreck Cove in AWE. Also I haven't decided if I actually want to write the sex and add it onto this. Let me know if you all want to read that as well!!!

"What arr ye' doin', ye' grog snarfin' sluggard!?" Hector demanded, slamming the door to the Captain's cabin shut behind him. 

Jack smirked from where he was perched comfortably in his desk chair, one leg crossed over the other, bottle of rum in hand, and completely nude.

"Ooh, that's a new one. I'll have to remember that." He chuckled at his co captain's response to his nakedness. "You always were a creative old sod when it came to slander."

"Cover yerself Jack! Les ye' want there to be talk of yer abominatin' conduct blowin' 'round amongst the crew!" Hector quickly tore off his own jacket and threw it at Jack as he turned to lock the door.

"Oh, come now, Hector..." Jack crooned to his former first mate, sipping on his rum as seductively as he could manage. "You didn't seem to have any objections last night, did you? Or the night before that..." 

Barbossa made sure that the blinds were closed as well before giving any kind of response to Jack's pestering. 

"Shut yer bleedin' trap or I'll mute ye' meself!" He threatened the younger pirate, face growing redder and redder as Jack spread his legs little by little, revealing the glorious prize between them. He must have been warming himself up while waiting for Hector, judging by the look of it.

"A might grumpy tonight, are we?" Jack spoke calmly, reaching into one of the drawers on his desk and pulling out a bottle of wine. "I may have the perfect remedy for that. Care for a drink, me luv?" 

Hector glared at his lover. "Whatever scheme ye be tryin' to pull, it ain't goin' to work." He warned him.

"No schemes, darling." Jack promised, standing from his chair after he'd poured a generous glass full of wine for his companion. "Here. I know you prefer it to rum. Not my taste, personally, but to each their own." He offered the glass to Hector.

Barbossa accepted the drink wearily, trying his damnedest to keep his eyes above Jack's waistline.

"What have ye' done with little Jack?" He inquired, fiery temper beginning to cool. 

"Oh that wretched beast is with Cotton and the bird for awhile." Sparrow replied, stepping behind Hector and placing his hand tenderly on the elder captain's shoulders. Barbossa tensed immediately. "It'll be just the two of us tonight." 

"Yer gettin' a might too greedy fer me likin', Jack Sparrow." Hector spoke again, voice softer this time, though still stern. "What makes ye' think ye' deserve a third night in MY bed?" 

Jack continued to massage his lover's shoulders, working every muscle thoroughly. Hector was far too tense. 

"First of all, luv..." He whispered seductively as he rubbed near the other man's neck. "...It's MY bed. I've been generous enough to share it with you, and seeing as you've plundered me into my own mattress for two nights in a row, I believe you now have quite an outstanding debt to pay."

Hector frowned. "No." he growled at Jack.

"No what?" Jack smirked. "You haven't even heard what I have planned." 

"I know what ye' have planned, Jack Sparrow." Hector growled at his lover. "And me answer is no!" 

"Well that's a pity." Jack sighed. 

Hector heard the familiar snap of the manacles closing before he even felt them around his right wrist. 

The clever bastard had cuffed him to the desk!

"Take 'em off, Jaack!" Hector demanded, yanking at the chain that now bound him.

"Well that is one way to go about this isn't it?" Jack gnawed at his lip, as if considering the option. "But what would I gain from letting you go, luv?"

"Ye'll be gettin' to keep that smug little face 'a yers intact!" Barbossa seethed. 

"Hmm..." Jack hummed, taking a seat in his chair again, his legs spread wide this time, leaving nothing to mystery. "How about this, mate?" He continued. "If I agree to let you go free of those wrecked chains, you in turn will agree to slowly strip before me, and then allow me to do whatever it is I see fit to satisfy the debt you owe."

"No deal, Jaack!" Hector spat in anger.

"Shall I explain the alternative?" Jack wagged his eyebrows at his lover.

"Damn ye' Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa continued to rage. "Release me now or I'll skin yer disease ridden hide and hang it from the mast!"

"My my, Hector. You're so feisty. I love it!" Jack stood once more, searching for something in his desk drawer again. "That temper of yours is going to make this little game so much more fun..." 

Hector's eyes widened as he watched Jack pull a riding crop from the desk.

"You rotter!" He snarled.

"Oi!" Jack whacked the older man's outer thigh with the crop warningly. Hector hissed and jumped back a little, but the strike wasn't terribly unpleasant. 

"You will speak to your Captain with respect or be punished for it." Jack ordered him. "Is that understood?" A wicked smile crossed his face and Hector wanted to hate him for it.

"I'll not be playin' this game!." He stated sternly, glaring at Jack.

Jack chuckled and stroked the leather crop down Hector's hip and back behind to his arse. "I take it you've decided to accept my previous offer then?" He asked hopefully. 

Barbossa was never one to admit defeat but between Jack's delectable naked form and that strike from the whip, he had grown painfully hard. 

Accepting Jack's proposal now didn't mean losing. It meant taking advantage of a generous offer to satisfy his own needs. Hector could live with that.

"I'll be makin' the rules." He warned his younger lover.

"Ofcourse, luv." Jack agreed, putting the riding crop away. "Just so long as I still get to do all the rogering."

"Fine, then..." Hector agreed, somewhat reluctantly. 

Jack grasped his free hand and brought it up to his lips tenderly. "We have an accord." He grinned, kissing Hector's knuckles.


	2. A Debt Repaid?

Hector's glare never faltered even as Jack was pulling all of their intimate essentials out of various crooks and cabinets around the room.

Oil. Cleaning rags. A sturdy length of rope...

"Do I have permission to tie you up or is that a no as well?" Sparrow asked with a wicked grin.

"Ye' best not push yer luck, Jack." Barbossa warned him. 

"Is that a maybe then, Luv?" The other ventured hopefully.

"Put it away!"

Jack frowned and placed the rope back into one of the desk drawers. 

"How are you to satisfy your debt if I'm not allowed to properly collect?" He whined at Hector. 

"I believe we agreed I'd be makin' the rules." Barbossa reminded him rather sternly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine then. We can do without the bonds. Better to use me own hands to hold your writhing form to the sheets, wouldn't you say?" 

"The longer yer flappin' yer gob the thinner me patience be stretchin', Jack Sparrow."

"Oh darling, do lighten up." Jack sighed, stepping over to Hector to undo the manacles holding him to the desk. "Try to make the best 'a things for a change, eh? I promise you'll have just as good a time as I tonight." He pressed his body against that of his captive, yanking at the collar of Barbossa's shirt to pull the elder captain's mouth into a position to connect with his own. 

Hector didn't refuse the kiss but he was slow to reciprocate. 

"Let me free, Jaack..." he growled into his lover's mouth. It was more a warning than a request.

"You'll earn your freedom, Hector." A playful chuckle promised him, forcing their mouths back together. 

Barbossa caught Jack in the gut with his knee, just hard enough to get his point across.

"Fine then." Jack whimpered, his growing erection pushing nervously into Hector's thigh while he bent to unlock the cuffs binding Barbossa. "But you still owe me a show, don't you? We agreed to that."

"Have a seat, lad. I'll not disappoint ye." Hector nudged Jack back against his desk chair, rubbing his wrist that had grown red from the manacles. 

Jack rubbed his hands together eagerly, nearly bouncing in his seat with excitement as Hector began to slowly undo the buttons of his vest. 

Having Sparrow look upon him with such lust was a treat indeed. Knowing that he held such power over the younger captain empowered Barbossa's ego, though that needed no help in keeping itself on the rise.

Ever so slowly, teasing Jack and provoking his own desires in the process, Hector dropped his vest to the ground and returned his fingers to work on opening the buttons of his shirt.

Jack ran his lovely tongue across his lips, devouring Hector with eager eyes. He reached a hand between his legs and strummed his hardening manhood a few times, gaze firmly locked on his disrobing co captain. "Would you like some assistance with those troublesome garments, me love?" He asked.

"I'm not such a fool to turn down a friendly hand." Hector chuckled, inviting Jack to do what he wished.

The dark haired captain left his chair for a position on his knees in front of Hector. He made short work of Barbossa's belt and his sash, opening up his britches and freeing his prick from its bonds. 

It took every ounce of will power Jack had to not lean in and wrap his lips around the glistening head.

But he wanted this to last, and though Hector wouldn't admit to it, Jack knew that he did as well.

"All of this just for me?" Sparrow smirked wickedly, pressing his lips against Barbossa's inner thigh just beneath the bed of rust colored curls that surrounded his cock.

Hector tangled a hand into dark, matted strands of hair, letting an appreciative grunt escape him.

"What? Did you enjoy that?" His mischievous companion inquired, placing his lips back against the same spot he'd kissed before. He let his tongue slowly swipe across the skin this time. 

"Damn ye..." Hector muttered, his grip on Jack's braided locks tightening. 

"Ohhhh yes, It's all coming back to me now." The younger pirate pretended, snickering as he gradually kissed a trail from one thigh to the other. "You're quite sensitive here, aren't you, love?" 

Hector gave a low growl in response, using the hand in Jack's hair to push the torturous fiend's face harder against his skin.

Jack laughed but it came out muffled. He nipped and sucked at that oh so sensitive skin with no mercy. No he had Hector where he wanted him. There would be no resistance after this. 

"Jaack...." A desperate plea rolled off of the elder pirate's lips. 

"Oh don't you worry, love," the man in question softly licked a path up Barbossa's right thigh back to his starting point right below his beloved's eager cock. "Ol' Captain Jack's going to take good care of you."

Hector grunted at the statement, reminded that he was the one to receive the passion this time around. He might have been a bit discouraged if Sparrow hadn't pushed a slicked up finger into him at that very moment. 

"Fuck!" 

Jack began to chuckle once more. "Sorry, darling. Didn't mean to be so rough." He pressed an apologetic kiss against Hector's sensitive thigh.

"Give me warnin' before ye do somethin' so intrudin'!" Barbossa gasped, arching upward as Jack pressed a second finger in and sought out his prostate, which wasn't at all hard to find. Jack knew by now what he was doing when it came to loving Hector.

"Lie back on the bed, love. Unless you'd rather I bend you over the desk." Hector didn't have to open his eyes to see the grin Sparrow wore on that smug little face of his. He could feel it against his skin as Jack continued the assault on his inner thighs.

"What makes ye think...Ohhh...Ye can be tellin' me what to do?" Hector's challenge turned to another sharp gasp when Jack inserted yet another finger, dragging all three of them over that good spot deep inside.

"Merely a suggestion, my dear. There's much more comfort to be had off your feet, savvy?" Jack brought both hands up to rest on Hector's hips, nudging him backwards toward the bed.

"Maybe I'm wantin' to be bent over." Barbossa objected.

Jack beamed at the prospect. "What a pleasant surprise." He hopped quickly to his feet and wasted no time in bending Hector over.

"Watch yerself!" The hot tempered captain growled as Jack pushed him down across their bed. He didn't appreciate being man handled, especially not by Jack Sparrow.

"Hector if you continue to battle me this isn't going to be nearly as fun as it should be. Not for you or me." Jack sighed, slicking his more than ready prick with generous amount of lamp oil.

He stared down appreciatively at the fine specimen beneath him. Hector was no longer what one would call a spring chicken, but his body and all its glorious muscling begged to differ. His arse in particular had held up marvelously.

Momentarily Jack allowed his wicked ideas to corrupt his judgement and he reached out with one hand, giving that beautiful rump a good smack. 

"You rotter!" Hector snarled while the chortling culprit positioned himself at his puckering entrance. 

"Couldn't resist, mate." Jack admitted, leaning over Hector's body to whisper in his ear. "Are you ready to be boarded, Hector me love?" 

"Take me now before I change me mind." Came Barbossa's reply, muffled by the pillow he was hiding his face in.

Jack placed a few comforting kisses to his lover's upper back and shoulders as he slowly guided himself inside of Hector.

Barbossa tensed and arched his back the moment the head of Jack's thickened phallus breached him.

"Ohh Ohhh Hector..." Sparrow gritted his teeth as he sunk deep into his partner little by little, bringing a series of grunts and moans out of Barbossa on his way. 

As soon as he was fully seated within Hector's tight, clenching passage, Jack began to set a rhythm, starting off slow and picking up the pace when Hector began to push back desperately against him.

"Jaack...mmpphh yes Jaack..." 

Sparrow bit his lip, another sly grin managing to sneak through. Hearing Hector beg was truly a blessed thing. 

"Like that, love? What about this?" He snapped his hips forward sharply, drawing what almost sounded like a whine from the man beneath him. Hector met him with every thrust, no matter how rough, rolling his hips in time with Jack's.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Jack bent over Barbossa's back again, kissing and nipping at his shoulder blade while he fucked him.

"Harder...." Hector growled at his lover. 

Jack was all too happy to oblige him, sending rough, deep thrusts into his companion. Incase that weren't enough to satisfy, he angled his hips in such a way that every plunge into Hector struck that hot bundle of nerves deep inside.

"There! Ohh! There, Jack!" Barbossa cried out into the pillow he'd buried his face in. It took only three more thrusts before he was cumming, spilling his milky white spunk over the mattress, hands gripping desperately at the sheets.

The clenching muscles surrounding his prick pushed Jack over the edge soon after, and he bit down on Barbossa's shoulder as he flooded the older man's contracting canal with his own seed.

Hector allowed Jack to finish and catch his breath before he moved, unsheathing himself from his co captain's spent and softening cock. 

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Jack smiled, flopping down onto the bed next to Hector to recover from their love making, his chest heaving and his body glistening with sweat. 

"It weren't borin', lad. I'll allow that much to ye." Hector sighed with content.

"How very flattering of you, Hector." Sparrow rolled over and pressed a gentle kiss to the bite he'd left on Hector's shoulder. "I'll try to keep the markings to a minimum next time."

"Yer thinkin' there be chance of a 'next time', do ye?" Hector muttered, closing his eyes while Jack nuzzled and caressed him from behind. 

"Of course." Jack confirmed, resting his chin on Hector's unmarked shoulder. "Only half of your debt has been paid, love. I expect the other to be satisfied tomorrow or there WILL be consequences." That evil smirk returning to his face, Captain Sparrow ran a teasing hand across Hector's thigh.


End file.
